Written in the Stars
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: It's Nina's second year in Anubis House and Fabian is trying a get her back but when a new student comes along from Nina's past will he get her? Will she even want him back? Nina/Eddie,Patricia/OC, Mara/OC(might change)amber/Alfie, and Joy/Jerome disclaimer:I don't own anything except the OC's first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it
1. The New Boy

Disclaimer: If I owned anything House of Anubis would still be on TV and I DONT own any of the songs used in this fanfiction. Okay introducing my first fanfiction!

Nina's POV

"I turn my cheer music up and I'm puffing my chest I'm getting ready to face you can call me obsessed it's not your fault that the love her i mean not disrespect it's my right to be hellish I still get jealous"

I woke up to my insanely annoying alarm clock. I groaned. I rolled over, not knowing I was on the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor. Ow. At least my cheetah print bed spread cushioned my fall. I look across the room to find Ambers bed empty and bed spread pulled back. As I stand up I check the digital clock on my night stand. Amber set my alarm to go off everyday when everyone else's only goes off on weekdays. 9:46 shines in bright pink. It is way to early on a Saturday the only person up is probably Amber and my ex-boyfriend Fabian, they are the only people in the house who like the morning.

Fabian and I broke up a week ago because we agreed we were better off as friends. I'm not sure if I still like him or not because our break up did seem kind of forced. Our relationship is kind of awkward right now, most relationships are after a break-up. I am pulled out of my thought by Amber walking in.

"Morning Nina!" said my British bestie as chirpy as always.

"Morning" I say in a groggy voice.

"Did you hear we have a new boy and he's American too!" She says, her voice getting higher with each word.

"Wait, when did we get a new boy?" I ask.

"Apparently over night, Fabian woke up and he was lying in Mick's old bed" she says.

"What's his name?" I ask waking up a little more

"Don't know he hasn't woken up yet! Anyway hurry up and come downstairs. I'm bored" she says pouting at the end of her sentence. Just like that she is smiling again and skipping out the door and down the stairs probably going into the kitchen.

Since nobody is up yet I take my time in the bathroom. Once I get out of the shower I put on a high waisted mini leather skater skirt with my Mickey Mouse covered shirt and black spiky platform shoes. I applied mascara,cat eye makeup, and bright red lipstick. My hair is loose and curly. Since I dyed my hair a few weeks ago it is blonde fading into brown fading into black and I flip it all to one side. I also put in my ear piercings with Mickey Mouse earrings. I have 3 piercings in each ear. I have a nose piercing, lip piercing and belly button piercing, but I only put in my nose piercing. I put on my full finger studded rings a golden statement necklace and gold bangles with different design along with my golden studded case. To top it all off I sprayed my favorite perfume that made me smell like vanilla cupcakes.

Once my look is complete it is 11:00 everyone should be getting up by now. We normally wake up around eleven or twelve. I walk out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, and Joy are sitting at the table already. Everyone turned their head in the direction of the door when they heard the clunk of my platforms walking down the hallway.( corridor for English people but I say hallway since I'm American) There jaws dropped when they saw what I had on.

I have been dressing this way for about a month now because this is how I dressed in America, they still haven't got use to my look. Amber thought I was just trying to impress Fabian but I just missed being fashionable. The stuff I wore when I first got here should have been burned-which it was-it was so ugly.( no offense I'm just trying to show a different side of Nina that I think would have been much cooler)

"Good morning" I say to everyone.

"Morning" "hey" I get in return from everyone except Fabian who is still staring.

"Cute outfit Nina" Joy says and smiles as I sit down next to her.

"Thanks your too!"I say. She is wearing a purple peplum top and black skinny jeans along with glittery purple pumps. Her hair is ebony black with blond tips.

After the whole thing with Fabian, Joy started dating Jerome and Fabian and I broke up. We then became best friends and hang out all the time(sorry didn't want to make Joy mean). I notice that there is an empty seat between Fabian and I. I'm guessing it's for the new guy.

Fabians POV

Nina walked in looking beautiful as always. I wonder if she knows we have a new guy. She started looking at the chair between us quizzically then with understanding so I'm pretty sure Amber told her about the new student. As Nina and Joy-I still don't know how they became friends-along with the rest of the table chat I let my mind wander. I hope the new guy isn't anything like Jerome and Alfie or else we will have three kids running around. He looked mysterious but I never actually talked to him I only got that thought from what he was wearing he had on a leather jacket and almost all black except for a gray mussel shirt. He must have been so tired when he got in last might because he had everything but his leather jacket and sneakers on plus he was laying on top of the bedspread. Well hopefully he's nice.

I notice the room fell silent and all heads turned to the entry way. I turned around to see him standing there looking around the room. As he slowly walked towards the table our eyes followed him. He sat down and noticed we were all staring. I looks like the bad boy type with black jeans black high top vans and a gray shirt with a leather jacket. He had spiky blond hair. No doubt he was probably a player. Nina's phone started playing rock music, she probably got a text or something. She types something back and turns her phone as she sets it down on its face so we are only able to see the case and camera(she has an iPhone 6).

"Hi welcome to Anubis House" she says with her movie star smile breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey I'm Eddie, Eddie Miller" he says back." Your the best thing that's happened to me since I got here"

"Is that a pick up line?" Nina smirked.

"Do you want it to be?"he responds back coolly.

Nina throws another smirk his way."I'll get back to you on that"

They stare at each other for a while. Who does this guy think he is?! He can't just come here and flirt with Nina! What if she has a boyfriend! Even though she doesn't she might still be hurt we only broke up a week ago, and what is worse she is flirting back! Even though we broke up I thought maybe we would get back together again like all the other times, now some guy is trying to steal her away from me! I have to stop him.

There staring competition was cut short when Jerome cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this is Fabian,who is single, my best friend Amber, her boyfriend Alfie, Patricia who is dating Jake from Isis house, Mara who is dating Kyle from Isis house,Jerome, his girlfriend Joy, and Trudy who is our house mother" Nina introduces. It didn't go unnoticed that Nina said I was single but I don't want to be I want to be with her.

"I didn't catch your name" Eddie says to Nina after greeting us.

"That's because I didn't give it" she says leaning back in her chair.

"Let me guess Kylie?"

"No"

"Kimberly?"

"No"

"Crystal?"

"Nada"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I'll give you a hint it has less than 6 letters"

Eddie starts thinking.

"Kayla"

"No

"Anna"

"Wrong"

"Alli"he guess. Nina shakes her head with an amused look in her eyes

"Abby,Emma,Faye,Gail,Iris,Hana,Niki,Kori,Lexi,Laci,Gwen,Ivy,Jade,Katy,Kacy..." Eddie starts rapidly firing names that are less than six letters

Nina starts laughing.

"No to all of them!"

"Was I close?!" Eddie ask laughing along.

"Not really,"

"So what is it then?"

"It's Nina, Nina Martin"

"That was my next guess" he said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah right!" She said playfully pushing his arm.

I can't take this any more they are a little to friendly for my liking. I get up to put my empty plate in the kitchen sink. When I walk back in Amber says

"Well I'm going to the mall would any like to come?" Everyone but Nina and Eddie agree because they are to wrapped in their conversation.

"Nina?!" Amber yells.

"Amber?!" Nina yells mocking her, smiling from a joke Eddie made,

"I asked if you guys wanted to come to the mall with us?"

"As much as I would love to I'm on cleaning duty today" Nina says.

"Eddie?"

"Sorry Goldie locks, I have to finish unpacking if I'm wanna have everything settled by Monday"he says.

" Ok then well we'll just catching you guys later" she says as we all walk out the door.

"Bye," Nina and Eddie say together.

Nina's POV

Once I know they are a safe distance from the house. I turn around to find Eddie waiting with open arms. "Eds! I missed you so much" I scream as I practically throw myself onto him. He engulfs me in a bear hug. He smells really good, like cinnamon bread.

" I missed you too, my love"he says kissing the top of my forehead.

"I love you Edison Sweet"

" I love you too Nathalia Martin"

How does Eddie know Nina? Why did they say I love you? Why did they pretend they didn't know each other?

First chapter yeah! Review!' And tell me what you wanna see


	2. The Story of Us

Written in the stars-chapter 2

Disclaimer-I DONT own anything except my OC character which will show later in the story

Nina's POV

After Eddie helps me clean up and I help him unpack we lay on his bed in an relaxed inclined position watching a movie, me in between his legs with the computer on my lap. And his arms around my waist. His chin rest on top of my head since I'm shorter than him. I missed Eddie a lot.

Eddie and I are both from New York City(sorry I'm from NYC but you can always change it). We have been best friends since Nursery School which we both entered when we were 2 years old, we were next door neighbors,classmates(same schedule every year), and did everything together. We were dance partners, project partners, even book club buddies-Eddie never even read-. When we were 14 Eddie and I started dating even though we were really young we knew we loved each other, as friends and more. Then when I moved to Anubis when I was 16 Eddie and I were fighting a lot over really stupid stuff so we broke up and agreed to be friends, that's when I started dating Fabian and my emotions were running wild. I really missed Eddie, I mean I liked Fabian but every time we kissed or went on a dating I just wished he was Eddie. After we broke-up I called Eddie and told him how much I missed him and everything that happened with Fabian and how I wished he was here and how I think we should give our relationship another chance. And now he is here and I can't be happier.

I must have dosed off because by the time my eyes open again the credits were rolling and Eddie was sleeping peacefully with the computer next to us instead of in my lap. I watched Eddie sleep, you would think he has never had any problems in his life. I only wish that was true. He really grew up while we were apart. He cut his hair, I remember when he had helmet hair but now it's shorter and spiked up, plus he has blond highlights throughout it. He also got taller and grew facial hair and mussels. He still has a bad boy signature style and attitude around everyone else but me. Eddie may come off as a player and a cocky jerk, but he is really sweet and sensitive and lovable. He's like a cuddly care bear, you just have to give him a chance.

I hear the front door open and loud voices.

"Amber did you really have to get so much stuff?" Fabian says. He sounds like he is struggling.

"Yes, now go put it upstairs, we don't have all day" Amber snaps. I hear sighs and a few giggles probably coming from the girls. Then multiple pairs of shoes going up the stairs.

"Eds wake up they are back" I shake him lightly.

"I'm up I'm up"he says back sleepily.

"Come on let's go" I say as we stand up and start to walk towards the door.

"Wait! One more thing," Eddie says while gently pulling me back by my wrist.

I stop and next thing I know his lips are on mine. I sigh contently and he smiles into the kiss. His lips are soft and I really missed this. I missed us.

We are interrupted when we hear a gasp. I regretfully pull away to turn around to see Joy standing in the doorway with shocked eyes and a huge smile on her face from ear to ear.

"Oops sorry" she says , turns around and walks out the room." Oh and by the way your secret is safe with me but Nina we need to talk". She says while popping her head back in giving me a knowing look."Now!" She screams from the hallway. I sigh.

"I'll go talk to Joy while you go make some friends" I say to him before pecking him on the lips once more and skipping out the door to Joy,Patricia, and Mara's room.

"Oh and by the way Nat."he calls after me.

"Yeah?" I ask spinning around.

"Staring a people while they are 'sleeping' is kinda creepy,later babe" he says winking and smirking.

I blush and walk the rest of the way upstairs.

Joy is waiting inside but she's the only one in there.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Patricia,Mara,and Amber are looking at Amber's stuff in your room and the boys are downstairs in the living room"

"Okay, Joy I'm going to tell you something no one else knows-not even Amber-because your my best friend and I trust you." I say to her. And I really do trust Joy because I know she would never tell a secret if I didn't want her to. And vice versa.

"I'll take it to the grave" she says nodding her head.

"My full name is Nathalia Martin. Eddie is my best friend and boyfriend from America, New York City to be exact, we have know each other since forever and we started dating 3 years ago but broke up just before I started dating Fabian, then things with Fabian and the mystery started getting complicated and I really started missing Eddie because he was always there for me plus he always knew was to do, so I started dressing differently, how I used to dress again. Then when Fabian and I broke up I told Eddie everything and how much I needed him here with me and he basically turned his whole life around for me. Plus we got back together!" I reflected.

"Aw wow that's so sweet, he just seemed like a player to me" she says.

"That's his facade, but when you get to know him he's caring,sweet,funny, and a really amazing guy" I say

"You really like him don't you?" She asks smiling softly.

"No, I love him, he's my rock" I say a little above a whisper.

And it's true I do love Eddie with all my heart and he is my rock, he was there for me when my parents died when I was 12, he helped me move in with my was right by my side when we started our first year of high school. He also did the little things. He went shopping with me and even to the hair salon, even if he was bored out of his mind, he still came back every time. He was always so confident and was great at making friends. That confidence eventually rubbed off on me. He makes me a better person. We are a team, a package deal.

"Well as long as your happy" Joy eventually says.

"Yeah I really am" I smile.

Eddie POV

I am so happy I finally have Nina back. When we broke up it crushed me, I think it's safe to say it crushed both of us now that I know everything that has happened to Nina while we weren't speaking.

I walk back into the living room where all the boys of the house are, Nina thought it was a good idea to make some friends since apparently I'm "really good at that". When I walk in Alfie and Jerome are playing some card game, and Fabian is on his computer, looking up occasionally

I sit on the couch and take out my phone. My home screen is Nina when we were back in America( . /_ ) all our friends were hanging out by the rocks on a cliff. And I needed a picture of her.

As I start to play (insert game you like here) I get a text from Princess Bubbles? ﾟﾑﾑ? ﾟﾑﾑ? also know as Nina. To Nina I'm Prince Stud? ﾟﾒﾑ? ﾟﾑﾫ. We have never called each other by our real names for our contacts on our phones.

PB-hey babe

PS- hello my luv

PB-r u making friends?

PS-sorta

PB- no ur not

PS- how wud u know that?

PB- bcaze we r in the hallway and I don't hear conversing so CONVERSE! Or we r not going to go on that date that I planned? ﾟﾘﾡ?

PS-wat date?

PB- ull never know if u don't converse, now get off the fone and be nice!btw:u can tell them were dating ?luv u?

PS- u 2 ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

I sigh.

"So you guys should tell me about yourselves" I say awkwardly.

"Okay well like Nina said this morning I'm Jerome, English, my girlfriend's Joy, best friend Alfie, and I've been in Anubis since elementary school. I'm hot and funny " he says cockily." Do you by any chance pull pranks?" He ask me.

"Once in a blue moon" I respond coolly.

"Are you an Alien?"Alfie buts in getting uncomfortably close, I scoot over a little

" umm no, but anyway I'm Eddie from New York City. I was in (insert any school name you would like here) before I came to England. And my girlfriend is Nina Martin" I say. At that Fabian looks up and glares.

"You've haven't even been here for a full day and your already dating her, are you joking?! " he says getting redder by the minute.

"Umm no, I dated her before you" I say to him.

"So why did you pretend like you didn't know her?"

"That's none of your business" I say starting to get up and glare at him.

There is a reason but he doesn't need to know. Nina doesn't want anyone to know she asked me to come here, she doesn't want to be know as weak to her peers and I have to respect that, and I will.

"It is actually is because I still care about Nina and I don't want her getting hurt" he says menacingly.

"You don't have to worry about that, that my job and trust me Nina is the last person I'd hurt" I say back with just as much venom , then storm out before I say something I'll regret. I go to find Nina.

Fabian POV

I can't believe what this guy is saying. I won't believe it. I have to talk to Nina.

As I descend the stairs up to Nina's room, as I get closer to the cracked door I hear shrieks of laughter. From Nina.

"Eddie stop!" She shrieks

"Not until you say it!" He laughs

"Eddie Miller...is the best...boyfriend I've ever had..." She says through laughter. As Eddie stops tickling her she wraps her arms around his neck and his arms move to her waist. There foreheads touching

"It's true you know, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had, I love you" she said softly

"I love you too Nat" he said smiling before kissing her.

Hearing them say that hurt. A lot. I guess it's true Eddie wasn't lying and he really does care about Nina and it looks like her feelings are mutual. I guess it's true I really have lost Nina but her feelings can always change and when they do I'll be waiting. I will have to talk to Nina and ask her what she sees in that guy.

-—•-

And that's the second chapter of written in the stars! Hope you enjoyed and thank you guys for reviewing and viewing it really meant a lot to me! If there is anything you guys would like to see in future chapters let me know in the comment section !


	3. One less Problem

Disclaimer: I DONT own anything that is related to House of Anubis

It was almost dinner time and I was hanging out with Eddie in his room. We wanted to stay in my room just in case Fabian came in here but Amber kick us out. We were playing the duel version of piano tiles where we can go against each other. Eddie was losing.

"How are you going so fast?" He says while sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Texting 24/7 has it's perks" I say smiling.

By the time dinner is ready I have beat Eddie 14 out of 15 times and I only let him win so he would feel better but I'd never tell him that because he is actually really good at games but most of the time they are video games.

But all threw dinner he was pouting.

"Awww is da whittle baby anger cause he wost a game?" I say squeezing his cheeks."

He scrunches his nose and shake his head. He's so Adorable. "Don't talk like that" he says causing me to laugh.

After dinner Eddie pulls me towards his and Fabians room but tells me to wait outside until he says I can come in. I'm standing outside the door on my phone when I feel a presents beside me. I turn around to see Fabian.

"Hey Fabian how's it going?" I ask trying to make conversation before it gets awkward. I mean we agreed to be friends but we don't talk much, it's mostly him just staring at me, and me trying to ignore it. Hurry up Eddie!

"Nina can we talk, outside, alone?" He ask. I don't know what to say. Come on Eddie, what's taking so long!

"Umm...I'm waiting for someth-thing, I mean s-s-someone" I start stuttering trying to stall long enough to think of an excuse.

"It will only take a minute" he says persistently. I sigh. I'm about to agree when I hear a "come in!" From the other other side of the door.

"Sorry Fabian maybe later" I say quickly and scurry into the room.

"Yeah,okay, maybe..." I cut him off by the thick wooden door closing silently. I let out a sigh of relief.

I turn around and see Eddie looking at me expectantly and patting the seat beside him. He's in front of his computer and by the noise from it I'd say someone was on the other line I just didn't know who.

Once I sat down I saw K.T. Our missing piece. Eddie, K.T, and I were the three musketeers. After Eddie and I started dating ,K.T found a boyfriend herself and we grew apart I haven't seen or heard from her since she got a new number and I moved to England. We both started squealing and Eddie laughed and we all talk.

We started talking about nothing and everything then we kicked Eddie out when we needed to talk alone.

"So how are you and Eddie doing?" She asked

"Great, I think the break-up brought us even closer together now" I say and she looks confused.

"Wait what, when did you two break-up?" She asked. Okay now I'm confused.

"When was the last time you were in contact with Eddie?" I ask.

"We were hanging out the day before he left" she says.

"That was about 2 days after we got back together, K.T, Eddie and I broke up when

I left for England. And we stopped talking." I tell her.

"What?! He has told me for the past year and a half you were still together, he faked phone calls,FaceTime, and everything. Whenever I asked to talk to you he'd say you hung up or something" she says.

Why would Eddie do that?

I tell her everything, our fighting, Fabian, the mystery, basically everything I told Eddie.

"That's so cool I want to uncover a mystery" she shrieks. I laugh.

"So what about you, dating anyone special?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ummm...Kyle" she says. I'm honestly shocked. Kyle was the guy who would hang out with us sometimes but he had his own crowd. He was the geeky hot boy kind. He was always nice to us and a sweet guy, especially to K.T. No wonder.

"Awesome, how long?" I ask.

"9 months" she says smiling.

"That's amazing" I say and it is because she seems really happy.

We talk for a little longer and exchange phone numbers,emails, and things like that until Fabian walks in.

"

Alright K.T I'll call or text you later" I say, watching Fabian pretend to fix papers on his desk out of the corner of my eye. Probably waiting until I get off the phone to talk. Once I hung up I put Eddie computer on the charger and try to walk out wordlessly but Fabian blocks the door. Great, note the sarcasm.

"Nina can we talk, please" he pleads. I inwardly and outwardly sigh. I nod.

"Sure"

" I just have one question, what do you see in him?" He ask with a pained expression.

"Fabian..." I start.

"Nina I know deep down you still love me too" he keeps on going.

"Fabian, I'm sure one day you will find a girl that's really great for you but that girl isn't me I'm made for someone else."

"No your not Nina we belong together, you need to understand that" he says quietly.

"Fabian please..." I say unable to find the words to make him understand.

"Tell me you don't feel anything" he says and without warning his lips were on mine. I stood frozen and rigid with shock. My eyes wide open.

But the kiss didn't have the same spark it use to have, in fact it didn't have any spark at all, it just felt like a kiss. Like the ones actors do but I wasn't acting back in fact I wasn't doing anything at all, I don't even think I was breathing. Its like kissing your best friend. Just plain weird.

I didn't do anything until I saw Eddie in the doorway with the same shocked look I had on just a minute ago. I push Fabian away with as much force as I can muster.

"Eddie..." I start towards him. But he is to fast and in the blink of an eye he is out of my sight and I hear the front door slam shut.

I close my eyes and exhale trying to stay calm. I'm about to run after him when Fabian pulls me back by my wrist. "Let go" I say through gritted teeth. My jaw stiff and hard .

"I know you felt something" he says.

"No I didn't." I say the honest truth. Usually I would sugar coat it but Fabian might have just broken up my boyfriend and I. "Now . .Arm" I say with more force trying not to think of a future without Eddie all because of a stupid mistake. Instead I think of Fabians hand on my arm. That hand can ruin my entire life. I have to go.

"Nina..." He says sadly.

"LET GO OF MY ARM RIGHT NOW!" I scream at him feeling the tears start to build up. I have to go fix it with Eddie before it's to late. He let's go instantly but says.

"Even if you love him, you might want to let him cool down first, saying this from a guys perspective you'd be the late person he'd want to talk to right now"(a/n: not sure if that's true sorry not a guy.)

With that I walk out of the room. I know Fabian is right, I need to give Eddie some time to cool down, but I still need to get out of the house. It instantly had another bad memory added to my list. I just needed to get out of this house, away from everybody. I feel like I'm suffocating without my source of oxygen. My sanity. My rock. My Eddie.

I hear people calling my name but once I'm out the house I don't look back and next thing I know I end up in the woods. The old Sibuna clearing. I sit down and just think. I think about everything. My mom and dad, my Gran, my friends, America, England, Sibuna, the mystery, Life.

I then realized that was the first time I gave ever yelled at Fabian like that . I've only acted like that around one other person before. Eddie.

_Flashback_

_I didn't exactly know why I was crying and a total mess but I was and I just need to cry and scream and act crazy. I just have a lot on my plate right now and I don't know what to do. Gran always says 'all things strong break eventually' and I think that's what I was doing breaking, but I don't know why. I have been hiding my emotions a lot lately and I pretend like I'm fine and I can handle everything that's being thrown my way, but I don't think I can, and that is why I'm here in my room crying and sobbing and rolling around and destroying my room. That was the cause of my mental breakdown. My Gran tried to get threw to me but I just block her out or yell at her(don't recommend doing this to your elders or parents EVER). I just didn't care about anything anymore, everything was to much to handle._

_I was in my room crying and fighting the air when the door opened and in walked Eddie, my boyfriend. I didn't want him to see me this way, but he didn't say a single thing about my appearance or why my room was trashed, he just tugged on my arms and tried to pull me into a hug but I didn't want a hug so I tried to push him away. But the difference between Eddie and everyone else who came In and tried to make me feel better,was that he didn't give up when things got difficult. When I got difficult._

_"I don't want a hug, I just want to be alone, I just want to be alone, please!" I screamed over and over and cried and fought, he didn't say anything while I was doing it either. _

_He just held my forearms tightly but gently and kept tugging. Then as he seemed to think of a different way to get threw to me he released my arms and let me have my tantrum. The only thing he wouldn't let me do is leave my room. Which then became the only thing I wanted to do. I them tried the pity approach._

_"Please" I begged and sobbed. Nothing. I started to get angry so I punched his chest and tried to push him off the door, I kicked and fought him but the funny thing is he never fought back, or said a word, the only emotion I got from his face right now is determination._

_I kept on begging and sobbing and fighting which I don't think was very hard because Eddie didn't show any signs of pain, or anger and plus I felt weak, like I was going to collapses any minute. Like a child who has been playing in the park all day and was tired out and ready for bed._

_ Once I threw my last soft punch at his chest Eddie pulled me into him by my forearms and this time I didn't resist. That hug was the only thing I needed right now. It is a sign saying I'm here for you and everything will be ok. I understand. And my legs gave out under me and Eddie carried me over to me messed up bed which wasn't in bed shape the comforter was just thrown on the floor. I was still crying but the hug did make me feel better, I was just sniffling as silent tears streamed down my face. Eddie picked up most of the stuff off the floor, he them washed my face and combed my hair and put it in a pony tail which I thought was cute. He probably learned from Stefanie, his little sister. I'll have to tease him about it when I'm sane again. He just lied next to me and let me sniffle and cry into his shirt until I fell asleep. And just before I slipped out of consciousness Eddie said his first words that night._

_"I love you" he says holding me tighter._

_"I love You too" I say and those were my last words of the night._

_End of flashback_

To this day Eddie never asked me why I was crazy and crying, he just understood, something only he can do because no body else would have thought to approach the problem the way Eddie did. He understood I just needed someone there for me and he was. That day was one of the best and worst days of my life because they was the day Eddie and I told each other we love one another as more then friends. If only things were still that simple.

It's been about 45 minutes and I decide to check if Eddie is back at the house. I walk threw the door silently crying and Amber,Joy, and Patricia are in the living room talking and reading magazines. Amber doing Joy's nails. I stop in front of the entrance and when they turn their heads.

"Is he back yet?" I ask sniffling. They all seem to know who I am referring to.

"No sweetie, not yet" Amber says. And just as fast as I came in, I ran out.

"Nina wait, what is going on?" Amber ask but I'm halfway to the woods and it's to late to answer her question. I have to find him, he doesn't know the woods like I do.

I have just passed the Sibuna clearing and am on my way to check to see if he is by the lake. It's a lake I found after the cup mystery was over. I always went there to clear my head and for some reason I knew he would too. And sure enough he was there. He was skipping stones, but he didn't look mad anymore, just calm. But then again he hasn't seem me yet so of course he's calm. I remember the words he said the morning after my temper tantrum

_Flashback_

_Once I woke up I didn't open my eyes right away, but I knew that Eddie was awake because I could tell by the fast rhythm of his chest-which my head was lying on- and the dinging of his phone, he was probably playing a game. For some reason I didn't want him to know I was awake. Maybe it's because I was embarrassed from my little episode yesterday, or maybe it's _

_I heard my room door open and Eddies phone click off, I'm assuming it was Gran._

_"Good Morning" I hear her say._

_"Good Morning" he responds in a scratchy voice, probably from the lack of using it. Then there was silence._

_"How did you do it?" She asked._

_"I don't know I just didn't give up?" He says_

_"Did you ever find out why she was crying?" Gran asked. Eddie sighs_

_"I don't think she ever knew why she was crying" he laughed slightly."But I think sometimes all people need is a hug" he continues,stroking my hair._

_"A hug?" Gran asked_

_"Yeah but it wasn't easy to get, but wants she got it she felt so much better." He says._

_"Thank you" Gran said. Then I heard the bedroom door click shut softly._

_End of Flashback_

Maybe that's all Eddie needs, a hug but it definitely won't be easy to get.

I slowly walk towards him, he must be deep in thought because he either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore me. I talk a seat beside him and look at my lap.

I'm not sure how to start this conversation.

"Eddie..." I start. I guess I'll just think as I go along.

"Look if you came to dump me, let me save you the trouble and just go away" he says harshly. I'm dumbfounded.

"What that's not why I came at all! I wanted to apologize and explain so I don't lose you" I say hurt, does he really believe I would dump him?

"You don't get it do you?" He says frustrated.

"Get what?" I ask

"How important you are to me!" He takes a deep breath and sighs."I'm just waiting..." He says softly, closing his eyes.

I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder, he pulls me into his lap and starts making shapes with the pad of his fingers on my leg. His ears are getting red so I know he in starting to get embarrassed.

"Waiting for what baby?" I ask.

"Waiting for the day you leave me for someone better" he says sadly.

"Is that why you didn't tell K.T we broke up?" He nods.

"Because I didn't want to believe it" he says

I then notice a lone tear run down his cheek and wipe it away with my thumb. It's now that I realize how much I've hurt him. Instead of the strong confident Eddie, in his place is the sad, vulnerable Eddie. He's always there for me, now I have to be there for him. As a girlfriend and a best friend. As a rock. As his rock. I grabbed his face between my hands firmly but gently. Our nose were touching.

"Eddie, there isn't anyone better than you and there never will be. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me and trust me when I say this I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you because I love you. Not Fabian, not anyone else, you!" I say reassuringly, putting emphasize on the last you. I give him an Eskimo kiss and then a real one. Hoping he understood all of my emotions.

"I love you" I say looking him right into those deep hazel brown orbs.

"I love you too" he says

"And listen Eddie, what happened with Fabian, I didn't know he would do that, I was in shock,but I want to get something straight I DIDN'T kiss back" I say

"I believe you" he says pulling me off of his lap and sitting me next to him

"Good" I say as we start the trek back home in comfortable

There was a reason Eddie still wasn't the same old Eddie, he was quiet and slightly pink and he was biting his lip, really hard, I'm afraid he might draw blood. I stop him a few minutes into the walk.

"Eds what's wrong?" I ask him. It's not me because when he saw me it looked like he was calm

"Nothing" he says. His teeth were gritted, his skin was red, his jaw was tense, and whenever I wasn't in his line of sight he looked like he was ready to kill. Oh no. He is ready to kill. It's not me he is mad at. I know who it is. The guy who caused all the trouble. Fabian.

It's to late to stop it he may not do anything in front of me, but after 10:00 I can't do anything to help Fabian. They share a room. And kissing your roommates girlfriend isn't the smartest thing to do.

American guys and British guys are way different (not sure if this is true but I know what American guys are like, going to talk about British boys based on what Fabian acts like) they tend to handle things differently. While British guys tend to fight with their words. American guys fight with their fist. And that's what Eddie planned to do.

I just know it.

When we got back to the house Eddie marched to his room,it was almost ten o' clock. Fabian was getting ready for bed shuffling around the room when Eddie went up and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor in pain.

"If you lay a hand on my girlfriend again I will kill you" he said in a calm, scary voice, with cold eyes and then walked out the room, me right behind him.

"She picked you anyway" I heard Fabian whisper. And for a second I feel kinda bad for him.

Eddie told Victor he wanted to switch rooms, so now he and Jerome share a room and Alfie and Fabian, Alfie and Jerome weren't to happy but oh well.

I'm stating in my bed going threw my old photo files and came across a picture of Eddie and I when we were kids, on valentines day. He made me this amazing heart and kissed my on my cheek, even though we were kids I still find it romantic.( )

I emailed it to Eddie and almost instantly got a reply back

Eddie-even at that age u were still prettier than most of the girls in the world.(no offense girls of the world which include me)

Nina-ur were, and still r soooo adorable! I type back

Eddie-lol night babe, sweet dreams I love you

Nina-I love you too, goodnight

And with that I shut down the laptop and close my eyes, today has been a long, emotional day but I have a feeling tomorrow with be better, maybe we can go on our date.

Hey guys so most of this chapter was based on the idea given to me by a guest(you probably know who you are) but anyway I would love to here your suggestions and I will happily put them in my story!

Where should Nina and Eddie go on their date?! Let me know in the review section

I also started a story called THE SECRET CIRCLE that I am insanely proud of and would love love love if you read and reviewed it, would bring a smile to my face plz!*puppy dog eyes*


	4. Dating!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Fabian POV

I wake up at 6:30 and it is still dark out, I'm usually an early riser so the time doesn't bother me. I looked over at Alfie bed to see him sprawled out snoring. Typical. I pull the sheets off and change out of my pajamas. I walk out of the room and out the door.

I stroll along the empty sidewalk(or pavement) on school grounds that will be filled with students rushing to get to class and hanging out with friends tomorrow. I always liked to stroll at the break of dawn when no one is around because it calms me. I like to get stuck in my thoughts.

I think about everything especially my new found hatred towards Eddie, I mean at first I didn't like him before but since he stole my girlfriend and my friends because everyone seems to love him now, I just wished he never came here.

If he never came I might still be with Nina, and my friends still might actually listen to me when I'm talking to them. The wind starts to blow and I start to shiver. I only have on a light jacket. I make my track back to the house before I get hypothermia.

Eddie POV

I wake up around 10 with the smell of pancakes drifting into my shared room. I sniff a little to make sure my brain isn't pulling a prank on me before opening my eyes. I come face to face with my beautiful girlfriend holding a stack of pancakes. She has a smug smirk on her face as she waves the plate all around knowing my eyes will follow.

"Good morning Princess," I say in a groggy voice. All she does is smile and kiss my forehead in return, I'll take that as a hello.

"What do you have there?" I ask as she stands up and motions for me to scoot over to the other side of the bed, I do and she snuggles into my side.

"Pancakes" she says nonchalantly and takes a bite out of one.

"Are you going to share?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I guess if you promise 2 things..." She says

"Anything"

"We can lounge around all morning and go on our date this afternoon" she says.

"Deal" I say pressing our foreheads together and leaning in to kiss her, but instead swiping a pancake from the stack.

We lay in the bed watching movies all morning in our pjs, no one disturbs us so I assume our housemates caught our drift at the alone time thing. We watch The Parent Trap (classic), Toy Story 3, The Giver and a few others and by the time we know it is 4:30.

"Hey what about our date?" I say"What time do you want to go?"

"Umm how about we start getting ready now and we can leave in 45 minutes" she suggests.

"Are you sure you have enough time to get ready?" I tease. I always tease Nina about taking forever to get ready.

"Oh hush" she says sticking her tongue out, pecking my lips and running out the door.

Nina POV

Omg I barely have enough time. I bolt upstairs to my room. I rage my closet in search of something to wear and a few minute later I find a white flowing top, blue jeans with brown boots that come up to my mid cafe, and my brown shoulder bag. I let my hair down and make it curly. By the time I'm ready I have 10 minutes before my date, that's a new record.

Ten minutes later I meet Eddie in the hallway and see him in his signature leather jacket, tight grey shirt that shows off his muscles, black jeans, and black high top sneakers.

"You look gorgeous as always" he says grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I respond.

"Shall we go?" He ask.

"We shall"

We take our time strolling as Eddie swings our hands back and forth. I tell him that we are going on a walk to our favorite spot and I had Amber set up for me before we came. Since she was already back at the house when we left I know everything is ready.

As we can across the clearing Eddie looked into the distance weirdly, from here you can see the lit candles that sit in the middle of the white sheet laid on the ground for us.

"Neens was this your idea" Eddie ask as we reach our destination. He looks at me with adoration. I smile and nod.

On the blanket sits a straw basket filled with delicious food that Trudy has made for us.

"We'll come on let's eat!" I say, I'm starving.

We eat, talk, and then What Eddie ask next takes me by surprise.

"What do you want to do once we leave Anubis?"

It takes me by surprise because I don't really know, I might move back to the US or I might stay in England but I'm leaning towards the US.

"I don't know, I mean of course I have given it a lot of thought but there's just so many things I can do I don't know what to pick" I tell him honestly.

"Well whatever you pick I'll be right behind you" he says leaning over the basket. I smile and look into his hypnotizing green eyes, I say.

"Uh un, I need you right beside me" I pull his lips to mine using his shirt collar. After a few minutes we pull away from the desperate need for air.

"I love you,"

"I love you too"

We pack up the food, which is mostly finished and just lay on the blanket, my head on Eddies chest, our hands entwined. We really do make a great couple, not to brag. I am so lucky to have him.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers even though we are the only ones out here.

"You," I whisper back.

"What about me?" He asks.

"I just don't understand how someone as great as you could end up with someone like me?" I say before thinking. Eddie looks pained for a moment.

"You just don't get it do you, how incredible you are" he says leaning over me instead of beside me. I feel my checks starting to heat up. Even though we have known each other for like ever I still get butterflies and can't believe it when he compliments me.

"No but with you around, I'm starting too" I say as he tucks a strand of hair behind me ear.

"We should start heading back," he mumbles.

"Okay," I say back.

We fold the blanket and start walking.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, how are things with your dad?" I say.

"Umm they are coming along, sort of, he is at least making an attempt to be apart of my life but I'm not going to lie and say I've made it easy for him." He says, he slows down his pace when we get near the house, he probably wants to finish this conversation before we go back inside. No one else here besides me knows that Eddie is son. I stop him completely when we get to the tree-line.

"I think you should give him a chance, he's trying to show that he loves you Eddie" I tell him. I can tell he is trying not to complain because he knows he at least have parents who are alive-unlike mine-, and love him very much. He nods.

"I know, I kinda sound like a spoiled brat" he says chuckling lightly.

"Just remember Eds some people don't have their parents there to make an effort, dead or alive." I say before we continue walking again.

"Hey tell you what, why don't the three of us go out to dinner soon," he ask hopefully.

"Sure why not" I say before walking threw the door.

Later in the evening I get a text from K.T., since no one else was awake I answered it.

K-hey my parents and I are coming to Liverpool in about a week, the 3 musketeers should hang out, like old times.

N-omg yeah we should it would b so much fun, u should bring Kyle if you can

I would luv 2 meet him

K-hmmm, mayb I'll c wat he wants 2 do

N-kk well ttyl gn

K-gn

With that I put my phone on the charger and fell asleep

Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in like forever, writers block. And school, but If you have an idea please put it in the review section, and thank u you guys so much for reviewing and reading this story!

-Mckayla

P.S-sorry if it is cheesy


End file.
